


A Glee Fanfiction : Cold Blooded

by Ohmygleeme23



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmygleeme23/pseuds/Ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summery: This is another made up fanfiction, although some themes and ideas come from watching American Crime Story. Kurt is 24 years old he has a good job, a loving husband and a good family life. But something in Kurt’s life are not so great, some things he needs to change and he does it with a dark and cold secret a secret that is darker then anybody would know. A secret that’s cold blooded……





	1. Cold Blooded - Chapter 1 - Playing Jekyll and Hyde

A Glee Fanfiction – Cold Blooded 

Summery: This is another made up fanfiction, although some themes and ideas come from watching American Crime Story. Kurt is 24 years old he has a good job, a loving husband and a good family life. But something in Kurt’s life are not so great, some things he needs to change and he does it with a dark and cold secret a secret that is darker then anybody would know. A secret that’s cold blooded…… 

Cold Blooded – Chapter 1 – Playing Jekyll and Hyde /First Victim 

Kurt Hummel. 24 years old, 5’11’’ in height, chestnut brown hair, light blue eyes, homosexual and lives with his dad Burt Hummel. It had been this way since he can remember, ever since his mum passed away when he was six years old, but like all things, things change. 

The first change for Kurt was moving out. Kurt moved out after he finished college, and found a good job to support himself at vogue magazine company as a fashion assisted. He moved into a small 1 bedroom flat, it was just around the conor from his dad, and he was happy. 

The next change was a bit harder for Kurt to accept, his dad had hooked up with a woman named Carol who happened to be his ex-crushes mother, Finn. (Not weird at all) After a couple of weeks of them seeing each other , Burt moved Carol and Finn in , which at first Kurt didn’t like he felt like he was begging pushed out – he was his dad’s favourite! , but in time he got use to it and liked the idea of having more people to join his family.

The third change was Kurt finding love; wish yeah he defiantly was ok with. It was on a cold Saturday night and he went to a gay bar with a couple of his friends; however his friends all ended up leaving because of other committees – (typical!) However Kurt stayed a little longer and went up to the DJ and asked to sing a song, when the dj said yes, Kurt then had a look throw the choices and choice a song he know would get people going and up on there feet – Is This The Way To Amarillo – By Tony Christie, As he was singing along he noticed a another boy joined in with him as the song hit the choirs , the boy was shorter then he was, he had black tight curls that was his hair and was wearing tight black jeans, a dark red short slave t-shirt and a puperl bow tie, and a voice of pure solo sexiness. And Kurt know as soon as he sore him, he loved him. After they finished singing Kurt asked him his name, to which he replied Blaine Anderson and bought Kurt a drink. The two then danced together for another hour and then Kurt took him back to his apartment, and you can kind of guess what they got up to there – and if you can’t then Blaine was still there the next day led next to Kurt with less clothes then he had on before. 2 Years later after that incounter they got married. 

So these are all Kurt’s good changes and his good things that happened to his in life – now here is Kurt’s bad changes, or as it better know his Hyde side, the thing that started his dark secret. 

Kurt’s job, at first Kurt loved his job. He loved getting to work with famous fashion designers and help people, and doing this everyday was dream come true, in till his third year – he found out he got a new boss named Wes Cross. Wes did not like Kurt; he made his life hell and as hard as he could, just because he didn’t like the fact Kurt was gay and proud of whom he was. And after a while of going though his day after day, Kurt was at breaking point.  
But it was not just this, no there was a much bigger problem that cause Kurt to finally break, his uncle and cousins – Ben Hummel, Ruby Hummel and Lisa Hummel. See up intill his mum died Kurt was accepted by each and every person in his family, but after she died what his dad didn’t know is that Kurt was bullied. Bullied by his uncle and cousins for being gay.

At first it started off as side comments, such as calling him names like “Queer” and “Fag”. Then it got worst they started beating up Kurt hitting him, burring him what ever they could, when finally Kurt had been hit one to many time and had a dark idea come into his head.   
On Monday 25th June, His father was away for the weekend and left Kurt to be looked after by his uncle , even thought he know Kurt was 24 and fine by himself , he still wanted some one to watch Kurt just in case something was to happen. So his uncle looked after him – sort off, as usel Kurt got a beating of him and his cousins again and was left in pain with a black eye, and then he reamed his dark idea, the he though about again and put into action.   
So Kurt did it, his dark plan was sunddly bought to life. He went into the kitchen and got a big, sharp cooking knife. He then went over to his uncle went behind him, pulled his hair back and cut open his throat. The blood ran down his uncle jumper and clothing and Kurt coun’t help but smile in happiness, and as he went to put the knife in the sink to wash, his cousins came in and sore there father dead on the sofa and a pool of blood running to the door, they scrammed in fear and Kurt knew what he needed to do and without even thinking stepped them slight in the cheat about 16 times each. 

Again Kurt watched as the blood ran lifelessly out of there bodies and on to the floor, but he could not help but feel amazing and a since of rush and joy flow thought out his body. He then turned on his lady gaga cd, put on just dance and clanned up the mess whiled singing and dancing. 

After the killing Kurt ran his dad, and said he was going back to his flat to see Blaine and that everything was ok. His dad agreed and let him go. 

When Kurt got back to the flat, he still felt a rush throw his body and felt joy flowing though him, with that he picked Blaine up and took him to the bedroom, he locked the door, and again you can guess what happened. After that Kurt went into the bathroom to clean up, he notice he still had blood on his check from his killing before, and smiled, he thought about how good it made him feel and then went back to bed and made a list of people he didn’t like that much and wouldn’t mind dead he smiled at the list evilly, hind it in the drew and went back to sleep, as tomorrow he would get his own back on everybody that wronged him, and he had found his new side, a side that he rather liked.   
And that was how Kurt got his Hyde side, his dark side, and stared off his journey into being a cold blooded killer…………


	2. Cold Blooded – Chapter 2 – A Taste Of Your Own Medicine / Second Victim

A Glee Fanfiction – Cold Blooded 

Summery: This is another made up fanfiction, although some themes and ideas come from watching American Crime Story. Kurt is 24 years old he has a good job, a loving husband and a good family life. But something in Kurt’s life are not so great, some things he needs to change and he does it with a dark and cold secret a secret that is darker then anybody would know. A secret that’s cold blooded……

Cold Blooded – Chapter 2 – A Taste Of Your Own Medicine / Second Victim 

(Tuesday 26th June 2018 – In Kurt Flat – 9:30 am – In the Kurt’s Bedroom)

Blaine was completely out of it from last night’s events, sleeping peaceful into a world of his own, very happily curled up between the duvet and Kurt. Kurt on the other hand , was wide awake looking at his list he made from yesterday, he couldn’t stop thinking about how good it made him feel, and what a rush it give him through out him body and soul, it made him feel amazing and he just could not get enough of it. 

He looked down at the piece of paper again and notice he had 6 names on it, six people that he wanted to finishes off for good, he thought off a plan in his head of how to kill each one, which would be painful enough yet, good enough not to be seen or cached. 

He wanted to kill them all in one day, as the excitement flow through his body again, making him load up with glee and passion inside. 

But then he though, Blaine…………What would he think of Kurt being out that long? He couldn’t see he was at work for that long, Blaine would see right throw that. So in the end he can to a decision that he would only kill one victim pure night, unless they came as a pair or a couple. 

That way, he could say to Blaine that he was at work and Blaine would believe him as that would give him the right amount of time to do it, without Blaine growing suspicious of him.  
With that sorted, he went into the bathroom and got changed into something; he wouldn’t mind throwing away after. After all he was going to get bloody doing this hold killer thing. Once he was changed, he then went down stairs and made Blaine breakfast in bed and bought it upstairs again.

It was there he found his shirtless zombie looking husband would he just woke up, and was rubbing his eyes. “Good Morning” Kurt said smiling at his husband “I brought you breakfast” he said handing the tray of breakfast to Blaine. 

Blaine smiled “Oh thank you, you always know exactly what to do in the morning” he gleaned with happiness. “But where’s yours?” he asked. 

“I’ve got work in a little while so, I just pick something up on the way” he said smiling. “Oh as long as your sure” Blaine said feeling a bit guilty. “Am sure, now eat your breakfast” Kurt said. “I am going to need you to do the shopping while I am at working, if that ok?” Kurt asked. 

“Sure” Blaine said “As long as you write me a list of things were going to need” he giggled. 

About 50 minutes later Kurt had finished writing the shopping list out for Blaine and handed it to him, to go and get the shopping, Blaine then take it from Kurt’s hand, he then kissed Kurt goodbye and made his way out the front door to him car and drove to Asda to get the shopping. 

When Kurt heard Blaine drive off, he then looked at his list again to reamber who was first up to kill. As he looked at the name he got his torture weapons ready for action. He then googled the person’s home address to find out where this person was living now. 

And a quick google search told him that his person was now living in the same city as him Ohio, at Mainbrook Street, Ohio GL9, 472 in America. With Kurt now knowing everything he needed to about this person and where they lived and how he was going to kill them, he got into his car, and made his way to there house.

Unfortunately, this took a little longer then Kurt would have liked, as he got stuck at the traffic lights twice in the last 10 minutes. (Bad luck or what?) And needless to say Kurt was losing the will to live. “Fucking, stupid, traffic lights” he mumbled to himself, and then finally after another 15 minutes the lights turned green again “Thank the lord” Kurt screamed and proceeds on with his journey. 

And finally for what seemed like years, Kurt was there outside the Vitim’s house. He got out of his car and looked at it. It was not too bad, it was nice and big and looked like the person was doing well for themselves. And then he looked up to the door and rang the door ball. 

The person inside the house then got up and answered it. “Hello?” the person said confusion to who he was or what was happing. Hello” Kurt said , and as the other person was about to say something else, Kurt hit them over the head with a baseball bat and dreaded them inside.

He then put the person in a spotty bright pink dress and tied them to a chair in there kitchen, and waited for them to regain consciousness. 

After about 5o minutes the person had regain consciousness again and were up and very, very dizzy. “Oh good your awake” Kurt said smiling evilly in his face “I thought you were never going to wake up and that I had already killed you, and that would be no fun now would it?” he said lifing the person’s head. 

“Kill me! wha..t , wha…t are you talking about who are you?” the person asked. “Look down at what your wearing , and you might reamber” Kurt said. 

The victim looked down at what they were wearing “What why am I wearing this stupid dress, and who are you?” they asked getting angry with Kurt.

“It doesn’t feel good humiliated and embarrassed does it?” Kurt smiled. “No” the victim answered. And with that Kurt hit him around the face again with the baseball bat, and blood fall from the victims mouth. 

“Or be judged for what you’re wearing?” Kurt continued. “Please, please” the person begged “just tell me what you want, tell me who you are” he begged. 

Kurt looked at him begging, he liked the look of fear in his eyes. “You really don’t remember do you?” he said as the victim shock there head. “Ok let’s tray this what if I said “queer” and “fag” and the prom?” Kurt smiled darkly. 

And then the victim clicked on who he was “Omg………Kurt...Kurt Hummel?” the victim said. “The one and only” Kurt said pulling a diva poss. “And I know alertly who you are ………David Karofsy” he smiled. 

“What do you want?” David asked “why are you hearing” he asked.

Kurt walked over to a black bag with a heavy object in “I’m hear to give you, a little taste of how it feel for me to fell like shit everyday and be bullied by you, oh, I’m hear to give you a little taste of your own medicine” he said smiling. 

Pulling out a hammer from his bag “No,No,No” Karofsy cried. “Oh yes” Kurt saidHitting him in the head with the hammer. Blood was going everywhere, all over the pictures and David’s head was turning into mush, as he cried out for help with what little he had left of his head. But it was too late. David Karosy was now a headless, bloody blood on the floor. And Kurt smiled evilly at his handed work. “Perfect” he said to himself. He then put on Easier Lover by Phil Collins and started dancing around the room, cleaning up the mess and dinging a hole in the garden for the body to be put in. 

Once everything was done and the body was buried, he then got into his car and drove him. Luckily he was home before Blaine so had time to take a shower and throw his clothes away.   
He then picked out his clothes for his next kill tomorrow and put them to one side, and put the dinner on for him and Blaine (wish was perfect timing as Blaine had just come back. 

“I got the shopping, how was work?” he asked smiling. “Great I got the job down” he said smiling back at his husband. The two then had dinner and then went upstairs to bed. Blaine was asleep and Kurt got his list and crossed of David’s name. “1 down 5,to go” he smiled, curly himself back up to Blaine, still smiling about what just happened, yes today had gone perfect, and it was only going to get better and better. 

Hey Guys! Once again thanks for all the kind reviews and the followings you guys rule and I love you all – please review and add to you favourites! And I hope you enjoyed and as always :-) Keep On Reading :-) Ohmygleeme23 xx


	3. Cold Blooded – Chapter 3 –  Because You Said No / Third Vitim

A Glee Fanfiction – Cold Blooded

Summery: This is another made up fanfiction, although some themes and ideas come from watching American Crime Story. Kurt is 24 years old he has a good job, a loving husband and a good family life. But something in Kurt’s life are not so great, some things he needs to change and he does it with a dark and cold secret a secret that is darker then anybody would know. A secret that’s cold blooded

Cold Blooded – Chapter 3 – Because You Said No / Third Vitim 

(Wednesday 27th June 2018 – In Kurt’s Flat – 10:30am – In Kurt Living Room)

Kurt and Blaine had both woken up very early this morning as Blaine had an important meeting at his work place; about getting a new female member of staff joining them. And Kurt being the loving boyfriend that he is, wanted to be up to make his husband’s usel breakfast for the day.   
Whiled cooking breakfast for his husband, Kurt was looking over his list of Vitim’s again. His next Vitim was a man that he had a crush at school when he was 18. He turned Kurt down because he was with someone else. But till this very day Kurt remembers it like it was yesterday; and how sad and stupid it made him feel to even thinking about asking the man out in the first place. 

FLASHBACK – 6 Years Ago in Mckalily High - in the Choir Room 

Kurt was 18 years old and in love. He was on this last year of high school and had enjoyed each moment, and as this was his last year he thought he go for it by asking out his secret crush at the end of graduation this year – after all what had he got to loss ?.

As he sat in the choir room as normal, he could see his crush talking as the other members of the glee club were prating another journey song again. (My god) Kurt thought to himself, (he was amazing in each and every way possible). He was so into his crush daydream that he couldn’t see that the class was finished already and that everybody else had left for graduation. 

After five minutes of looking around and realising there was no one left in the c room, Kurt left to go and get ready for his graduation in the boys bathroom. While in there changing – he could he his crush speaking on the phone with his wife.  
10 minutes later – his crush came out of the bathroom stall but before the man could leave, Kurt stopped him dead in his tracks. “Hey Kurt” the man said “Shouldn’t you be getting to your graduation?” he asked. 

“Yes” Kurt replied “Yes I should……There is just something that been on my mind……something important that I really wanted to ask you if that ok?” he said smiling with rosy red cheeks and glee in his heart.  
“Sure” said the man “What’s on your mind Kurt?” he asked smiling.

“Well………..We know each other a long time now” he said getting closer to the man still smiling from head to toe. “And we have a pretty go relationship going on…………… and I just thought…Well maybe we could have a closer relationship……….Just you and me” he said going in to kiss the man’s lips . 

The man stopped Kurt by pushing his back towards the main door. “Kurt, what are you talking about?” he asked confused. Kurt looked at him, hurt with a stomach full of butterflies – How could he not know what he was hinting at? Kurt thought. 

“I though you and me could……….you know go out…………..together……….as a couple” Kurt said once again smiling.   
With that the man laughed, and Kurt could feel his heart drop in his cheat “Hahah...Oh Kurt your two young for me to go out with, and I not gay” he started. “Also, perhaps the most obvious reason…….I’m your teacher”.

Kurt looked at him hurt and anger tears rolling down his face, dropping to the floor like hopes and dreams that had been broken “But that not fair!” he said in angrier.” I’ve seen the way, you look at Rachel so why! Why can’t you go out with me!” he yelled crying even harder then before. 

The man looked at him. He could tell, he had hit a nerve with Kurt’s hopes and feelings. “Look Kurt, I like you but only as my student, I not gay and I have a wife that works at this school Emma – you know that. And trust me Rachel I think of her as I think of you, as a good well behaved talented student” Will explained.   
Kurt sat on the floor in silent for a couple of minutes before finally having the courage to ask the man another question. “So you won’t go out with me then?” he asked in a worried tone of voice.

“No” the man said “Sorry Kurt”. And with that the man walked out of the bathroom, and walked away. Leaving poor Kurt crying in the boy’s bathroom heartbroken and humiliated.4

End of Flashback 

 

Little did Kurt know whiled in his flashback, he was burning his hand on the frying pane whiled burning the eggs. Lucky Blaine smelt the burning and came in to see what it was.   
“KURT!” he shouted in fear “KURT!”. Seeing that Kurt was unresponsive to his shouting, he pulled Kurt away from the frying pan and turned the stove off, he then sat his husband down at the kitchen table and put a banged on his hand. 

Kurt then came out of his daze and realised what just happened. “Omg, Blaine! I am so sorry! Are you ok?” he said packing. Blaine looked at him with his loving puppy dog eyes.   
“Yeah, Hun I’m fine, are you?” Blaine asked in a loving worried voice. Kurt thought for a minute. He know what he had to do and he know more then anything else wanted to do it. “Yeah I fine thanks, I’m just going to go for a walk” Kurt said still a bit out of it “To clear my head”. 

“Ok” Blaine said still a bit worried about Kurt’s welfare, kissing him on forehead “I see you after work then” he replied walking to his car. 

And after Blaine left Kurt then got a shovel, some gloves and a big black bin bag, got in his car and drove to McKinley High School. After an hour and a half of being stuck in traffic again Kurt finally arrived at his destination. 

He got out of the car and got the stuff out of the back and throws it in a old asda carry a bag and continued to walk through the school gates, to the choir room where he knew, the man that said no all that time ago was teaching. 

When he got to the choir room he found Sue in there with the cheerios, practing. He was about to make his leave when Sue called him over. “Hey Porcelain!” she said. (Shit) Kurt thought, he just wanted to leave and now he was in an unwanted conversation. “Hi Sue, I thought this was Will’s room?” he asked.

“Yeah it is but he teaching the swimming team as well this year, you know budget cuts and all” she said smiling “Anyway what you hear for I thought you graduated years ago and married Triangle eyebrows” she said laughing.

“Yes I did, I just came in to see Will again, and a few other friends” He explained.

“Oh Well Lady Hummel, Will is in the swimming room, he should have finished teaching by now, so you should be ok” she said 

“Great, thanks Sue, nice to see you again” he said he lied. And then left to find Will. 

10 minutes later he was in the swimming area, and there stood one Will Schuester. He was about to walk away, when Kurt stopped him in his tracks. “Hello Will” he said smiling evilly.   
“OMG Kurt” he said smiling. “Long time no see”.

“Save it Will!” Kurt said “I know your not pleased to see me!, so were just going to keep this nice and short ok?” he explained.   
“Keep what nice and short….” And then he realised Kurt had a bag of things by his side. “Kurt what are you” and before he could finishes that sentence he was pushed back into the swimming pool behind him by Kurt. With Kurt himself coming in after him. 

“Kurt…………Please” he begged “Why…..why are you doing this?” he asked. 

“Because you said no!” Kurt replied. He then gripped Will’s hair and held his head under the water without stop. He could hear Will struggling to breath and trying to get himself free from his grip, it was music to hear ears, and he loved every second of it.

And within a seconds Will stopped struggling to breath and get away, because Will was dead.

And within an hour Kurt had the body buried under the ground of the football filed, and had himself dried and cleaned up, and then made his way back home to Blaine.   
When he got home he then washed a horror movie with Blaine (grapping on to himself as if something was going to jump out of the sceen). And then went to bed like nothing ever happed. He crossed Will’s name of him list happy that another person was gone and dealt with. 2 down 4 to go he smiled to himself, yes he was getting use to this killing thing, it was easier then he thought. 

Hey Guys! Thanks for reading please review and follow love u all x  
Ohmygleeme23 xx 


	4. Cold Blooded – Chapter 4 – The Lies That You Tell Yourself / Forth Vitim

A Glee Fanfiction – Cold Blooded

Summery: This is another made up fanfiction, although some themes and ideas come from watching American Crime Story. Kurt is 24 years old he has a good job, a loving husband and a good family life. But something in Kurt’s life are not so great, some things he needs to change and he does it with a dark and cold secret a secret that is darker then anybody would know. A secret that’s cold blooded

Cold Blooded – Chapter 4 – The Lies That You Tell Yourself / Forth Vitim 

(Thursday 28th June 2018 – In the Lima Bean Coffee Shop in Ohio – 1:00pm in the afternoon)

Kurt and Blaine was having a chilled, relaxing day today as Kurt only had one thing to do, and had a day of work. So the two woke up, had breakfast, and then headed off to the lima bean for a morning cupcake treat and some coffee. 

When in the lima bean Kurt was looking out for a particular customer, a customer who would always come in to get coffee for two even though this person was always by themselves, this person being Kurt’s boss

“Kurt?” Blaine said “Kurt...KURT!” he yelled. Making Kurt jump out of his skin “What!” Kurt yelled in a sharp tone of voice that made everyone look at the couple in an odd way.  
“Sorry” Blaine said looking a little bit down sided “I just wanted to make sure you where ok, you seemed kind of out of it” he said half smiling at his husband. 

Kurt looked at Blaine with sadness; he knew he couldn’t stay mad at him for long. “No I’m sorry” he said taking Blaine’s hand “I shouldn’t have snapped at you” he said smiling and kissing Blaine’s hand “It’s just I was looking for someone I though I know”. 

“Oh ok, did you find the person?” Blaine asked wondering. Kurt then reached into his pocket and dug out his victim list and looked at the four victim down, yes the man he sore getting coffee for two was his boss alright. But even more importantly to Kurt, his forth victim.

“Kurt?” Blaine asked knowing that Kurt had gone compactly out of the conversion again. “What?” Kurt said before realising “Oh yeah, yeah that was the guy” he said smiling.  
“Oh Cool” Blaine said “Why don’t we go and over and say hi” Blaine asked. 

“Oh no, it’s ok he’s gone now anyway” Kurt said smiling hiding away his victim list in his back pocket.

“Well I better to be off” Kurt said standing up, only to have Blaine pull on his eye keeping him down. 

“What off? Off Where?” Blaine asked confused at Kurt’s also sudden plan to leave him. “Off to work silly” Kurt said smiling trying to get out of Blaine’s grip. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What a minute, you said that today was your day off!” Blaine said pissed off. “Yeah but I got the dates missed up, and I’m ment to be at work now!” Kurt explained. 

“Yeah but, your always at work, or always out of the house and it’s like I never get to see you anymore Kurt” Blaine explained close to tears. 

“Blaine look, I’m sorry but I really have to go to work” he said kissing his husband’s hand, finally getting out of his grip “I promise I make it up to you later” he said smiling, even though he could tell he was still in the dog house with Blaine. 

“Fine” Blaine said “I make dinner for 7:00pm and I swear to god Kurt you better be back!” he said warning his husband.

Kurt agreed quickly, and then made his way out of the coffee shop and into his car. Where he then waited for his boss to come out and get into his own car to follow him to where he would always go with the two coffees.

Kurt waited for 15 minutes and still; no sign of his boss coming out of the shop anytime soon. He then thought he take a look in the shop to see what was boss taking his boss so long to come out - but of course; he had to be carful not to be seen by Blaine. 

So with that Kurt went back into the shop to find his boss, and inset he found a much more disapproving sight. 

His boss and Blaine were sat together! – talking about something Kurt couldn’t hear, so he went over to the table new to them for a closer hearing.  
“So Blaine” Kurt’s boss began “How things with Kurt?” he asked. 

“Well not great at the moment really, Kurt keeps going out places and going to work all the time, it’s almost like he trying to avoid me” Blaine explained

“Oh that sad” the boss said moving his chair closer to Blaine’s “But if you ever need anybody to talk to I’m here” he said stocking a finger across Blaine’s cheek.  
Blaine then moved his sat over to the other side of the table, a bit creeped out by what just happened “You do know I’m married to Kurt right?” he asked.

“Oh course” he said coming over to Blaine putting his hands on his shoulders and whispering in Blaine’s ear “But I just saying if you ever needed a break for Kurt, you and me could, you now….go somewhere alone……….just the two of us” he said smiling.

And with that Blaine pushed his away in disbelief in what he had just said “Thanks, but no thanks…..Kurt and I my have are disagreements but I love him! He’s my husband! And I would never ever think of cheating on him” he shouted at the man “So do your self a favour – stay away from me!” he shouted walking out of the coffee shop and driving away.  
Kurt couldn’t believe it – Did his boss really just try and take his husband to the bedroom! He had a wife! Kurt was furious, he could feel his blood bubbling up inside of his just waiting to realise his anger. 

But then he remembered – he was here for a reason. To kill this bastard. And with that being said he could see him walking out and getting into his car, so Kurt quickly ran out and followed him to wear ever he was now going. 

About a 30 minutes later, they where both there. They where outside a big posh house that looked like it belonged to someone important, someone who had money to blow out on anything they wanted with a care in the world for anybody else but themselves. 

Kurt’s boss then walked up to the door and was greeted by another posh looking man. Who was wearing nothing but a dressing down and some slipper? “What toke you so long?” the man in the house asked. 

“I just got caught up at work that all, sorry” Kurt’s boss said smiling at the other man , with that the man inside gripped on to Kurt’s boss hand and pulled him side the posh house, and luckily for Kurt left the door open.(idiot!) allowing Kurt to seek inside after them , and see what they where up to.

When Kurt creeped in, he then founded them both in the bedroom department – with load sounds coming for within. Kurt could believe it. His boss was gay!. He was always  
getting at Kurt for being gay and calling him a “queer” and “fag” any time he could , when really he was gay himself! What a joke! 

So with that Kurt took photos of the two on his phone. So he could send them to his boss’s girlfriend and use them against him when he killed him – to prove his point even more then he had planned. 

With the photos now taken, and the reason for the two coffees on the morning being reviled, Kurt went drove to his old high school to get some equipment to kill his boss. #

About 10 minutes later he was at his old school - Kurt then went and made his way to his old science experiment room (aka – the chemistry room) and picked up a number of items.  
He then drove to work, where the place was empty, as it was after closing hours, and waited for his boss to show up. And as lucky as Kurt was, his boss showed up five minutes later.  
Where Kurt span around in a chair and looked at his boss when the chair was facing him the other way. “I’ve been expecting you” he said looking at his boss.  
“Oh hi queer, what the hell you are doing here?” he asked. And without Kurt even answering his question, knocked his boss out cold and tied him to a table.  
He then lead out his torture weapons on the table next to him and then waited for his boss to regain consciousness again.  
And after about 33 minutes of waiting, he finally had. “Kurt? What are you doing you psychopath?” he shouted.  
“Please” Kurt said “I prefer the team being unique” he laughed. “Anyways it time for me the ask the questions, not you”.  
“Ok so first question – Why did you try and take my husband to your bedroom today In the Lima Bean?” he asked.  
“What?” He asked, and Kurt cut him slowly across the face with Stanley knife making him scream out in pain. “No!” Kurt said “That not the right answer!” he shouted.  
“Because I like him!” his boss shouted. “Good” Kurt smiled “Now where getting somewhere aren’t we?” “Ok second question – how long have you been seeing David the posh boy from this afternoon – and does Sara know?” he asked.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about freak!” he shouted spitting in Kurt’s face.  
“Oh, really not a good move!” Kurt shouted said wiping the spit from his face. And then he picked up the Stanley knife again and unzipped his boss’s trousers. “Say goodbye to your toy” he said evilly smiling, and with that he cut of his boss’s pennies, leaving his boss screaming out in pain and suffering.  
“I know you cheated on Sara – I have proof” he said showing his boss the photos and sending them to Sara “And now she know to” Kurt smiled eviling  
“Why are you doing this Kurt?” his boss asked.  
“Because Mr. Wez Cross, you always we treat me like a piece of shit on your shoes, no matter how hard I tried you would always get at me for being gay” he said “Making fun of me every chance you got” he shouted “But no not this time! This time it’s my turn you son of a bitch!”  
With that he picked up the bottle of acid and poured to all over Wez’s body, watching it burn and melt down to almost nothing.  
He then throw patrol in the room and lit of it on fire leaving Wez to burn inside. And once again he pain and suffering was music to Kurt’s ears as he left the building and made his way home to Blaine. 

30 minutes later he was home again – “Hi babe” he said kissing Blaine cheek “How was your day?” he asked. But Blaine was pissed off, and for a full 10 minutes didn’t bother to speak. 

“You’re late!” Blaine shouted “And as for my day, it sucked! Because I was meat to be spending it with my husband – but all of a sudden he reamed that he was meat to be a work! – so yeah my day has been full of sunshine and rainbows Kurt!” he shouted pissed off. 

Kurt looked up at his husband with tears in his eyes, Blaine was the only one to see the best in him all of the time, and now he was mad at him? He had to make it up to him “Blaine I really, really sorry I didn’t notice the time but I promise we can spend the hole morning together tomorrow” he said sadly.

“Whatever you say Kurt! Dinner is in the microwave, I’m going up to bed – you can sleep on the sofa tonight!” he yelled and made his way upstairs to there room.  
When Blaine left Kurt bust into floods of tears, he hated it when him and Blaine had a fight – after all Blaine was the love of his life. 

So he ate dinner, and made his way to the shop around the conor , he then bought Blaine some flowers and chocolates to make up for his lateness and mistakes.  
When getting Back he then looked online and booked him and Blaine a trip to Paris for Blaine birthday. And then went and told Blaine and give him the flower and the chocolates.  
And once again they where ok. “You can sleep in here now” Blaine said smiling “And you do know my birthday is a week away yet!”.

“Yeah I know” Kurt said hugging Blaine from behind “But I like to plan ahead for my lovely, sexy husband” he said laughing. Making Blaine laugh too. 

“I love you Kurt” Blaine said. “I love you more” Kurt said back. And with that Blaine was asleep, so once again Kurt crossed Wez’s name of the list and cuddled by next to his sleeping husband. 

(Not that many more to go now) he thought to himself smiling onto his husband’s chest. He could have the best of both worlds from now on.

Hey Everyone! Sorry that was a really, really long chapter lol – But I hope everyone liked and enjoyed it – and with that being said if you did please review and follow – thank you so much I love you all xxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! :-) So this is my new Klaine story about Kurt being a cold blooded killer! I hope you like it, it’s a big darker then my other stories but hopefully it will be just as good. I hoping to do ten chapters, depending on the comment and review I get and if people like it – if you do then please review as I love review and they help me write. Other then that thank you for looking at the story and as always – Keep on Reading :-)


End file.
